Autumn and Fire (GaBin fanfic)
by drunkontheideathatislove
Summary: Two hearts both on the search for their true meaning. Two souls set to wander and meet again. Two friends who'll find themselves wanting for more.
1. Chapter 1

It had been five years since So Yi Jung went to Sweden for his studies, four years since Ji Hoo went to France for his personal reasons, and a year since Go Jun Pyo and Gum Jan Di tied the knot to hate each other in this lifetime.

Everyone seems to have worked with fate extremely well, except for one: Song Woo Bin. Drastic as it may sound to be, but the mafia business has taken a toll on the Don Juan's shoulders. Day by day, he slowly feels detached from his lifestyle.

Smart as he is though, thinking has never been his style. Among all of the F4, he was the most cool and easygoing even with the most demanding tasks and situations. These days, however, he seems to always find himself thinking of how to approach his father with the subject, and how he's gonna deal with it afterwards.

He took another shot of whisky as the lights change around him, and music suddenly too loud for his liking. Even the vulgar girls who swarm around him could do little to catch his attention. _'This is so unlike me.'_ , he thought before an epiphany suddenly hit him hard. He was dazed for a few more seconds before he left the club with a newfound courage and determination.

He fished out his car keys and found himself driving towards the neighborhood of his house until he reached home. His father is not around, as he's dealing with business matters in Japan. But his mother. His mother would be home…

 _and she would understand._

...

During the first few months of Yi Jung's departure, he and Chu Ga Eul kept in touch regularly. Everything had been going well in case of long distance relationships…if it was to be considered a relationship.

Truth be told, Ga Eul don't even know herself anymore if what they had was true, or just _a magician's trick_. But even without label, it had been okay. Everything was okay, until Yi Jung decided it was not. In his own words, the long distance thing was _hard and tiring_ , even for him.

So Ga Eul chose to understand. She knows it must be difficult even for a man like him to focus on his studies and be away from home. Just a few months later though, what she wouldn't understand was for him to move on so easily in less than five months, with some random chick _who knows how to cure his homesickness._

The new girl was also an heir to a billion-dollar company, and paired with her good looks and sophisticated upbringing, Ga Eul thought she stood no chance.

It hadn't been easy on her. She wasn't just hurt, she was torn and devastated. She was in ruins for more than six months before she realized it wasn't the end of the world for her.

Yes, she really believed that Yi Jung sunbae was her soul mate, and maybe he really was. But so is Jan Di. Her friend helped her up countless times even when her legs always fail to have the courage to stand up. She took care of her when she cried and when she forgot to eat, and taught her how to fight.

She decided then that she will start anew and that So Yi Jung-wherever his ass may be- is not the only soul mate bound for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Woo Bin boarded the plane, still trying to put his nerves on check.

Everything happened so fast, he had a hard time keeping up. Just a while ago, he was rambling to his mother about how everyone has set on their own paths, and how he too needs to find what he really wants. That he will just need a very small break from all the hustle and bustle of city life, and that this is the last time he asks something so big from them.

He probably went on and on for a long while, rambling about so many things, which made his mother smile. After all, it is very rare to see your own child break out of character.

He could no longer remember the other things he said, which did not only piss him off, but also embarrass him. But nevertheless, his mother just nodded her head in understanding.

His father, however, was another story. He knew he needed the blessing of both his parents if he's going to take a break from their _family business._ He has to admit, he was tense during the call. After all, his father was also a business man; the situation is bound to be a bargain.

Perhaps this was the reason why it made him nervous, this sudden swerve of plan. He was anxious about the call, not because he's not sure if he'd be given approval, but because of what needs to be bartered in return.

But now that he is on board a plane to Jeju island, he suddenly has this inkling to sit on the tip of his seat, unsure of what to do. _'What a perfect time to be stupid, Woo Bin.'_

Since he arrived 30 minutes before the departure time, he fished out his phone from his pocket to drop the bomb on the idiots who left him behind. _'Now this is going to be interesting.' ,_ he thought before initiating the group call.

Ji Hoo was the first to answer, and a moment later, both Yi Jung and Jun Pyo popped up on his phone's screen.

(Woo Bin): Yo! How's life my sweethearts?

(Jun Pyo): Aishhh, stop that! It's disgusting.

(Woo Bin): Tsk, I see you haven't changed one bit, babe. I'll keep in mind to give Jan Di a call. You can learn a thing or two from her about treasuring your friends, babe.

(Jun Pyo): Ugh! Stop it with your stupid nicknames. And no one's calling Jan Di. Don't disturb our honeymoon.

(Yi Jung): Yah, it has been a year after your wedding.

(Jun Pyo): Ever heard of the _honeymoon phase,_ Yi Jung?

(Ji Hoo): Come on guys, Woo Bin hasn't told us his reason for calling yet. Give him the time to talk first, will you?

(Yi Jung): So... how's life, bro?

(Woo Bin): You won't believe it, bro.

(Ji Hoo): Believe what?

(Woo Bin): I'm getting married, chickas!

(F3): WHAT?!

(Woo Bin): Ahahahaha, I'm just kidding. I'm just kidding. That's not it. Okay, here goes.

Woo Bin relayed on to them how he had his Eureka! moment, and everything that happened afterwards. What he didn't tell them, however, was the _deal_ with his father. After all, jokes are half-meant.

Although he wasn't really getting married, it could have been straight out like that, too. Turns out his father has already arranged a fixed marriage for him with the daughter of one of his colleagues, but of course that won't do _now that he was definite about his sudden change of plans_. What his father bargained, however, was almost impossible for him to do, but he can only nod in hesitation. It was either that, or nothing.

In exchange for his leave (which his father granted him for seven months), he needs to find for himself a wife suitable to withstand the demands of his family's business. His father reasoned out that if he's going to have a change of heart, he must be able to find the right woman for him.

In exchange for his leave, he needs to fall in love.

 _'Bruh, how do I do that?',_ went unsaid for his part.

...

Ga Eul looks at her lesson plan, trying to think of new ways to spark the desire to learn in her students' hearts.

After taking up Education and graduating from college, finding a job had been tricky. There were too many Elementary teachers, and too little vacant positions. It was only because she was keen on her studies, that she was able to graduate with flying colors.

The _break-up_ had done her well in terms of determination, you could say. Ever since Jan Di's wake-up call, all sweat and tears were poured out on her studies.

It's ironic, how her sorrow turned out to be her ticket to success. Well, at least, to a job position.

Except, the job was in a province, _in a rural school,_ where students are expected to help their family after basic education.

She didn't want that for her students. The reason she wants to be a teacher was so she could start off a spark in her students' hearts, and witness them shine later on in their life.

But that hasn't been the situation for half the school year now.

Being a teacher was a learning process, especially because she was new. although she treated her students like family, it was hard to gain their trust.

After witnessing two teachers quit their jobs and get replaced by new ones the next day, she finally understood why.

Not only were her students deficient in their determination to learn, they also learned that everyone was there for temporary.

 _No one was willing to commit, and no one was willing to stay._

Perhaps it was also because she knows how that feels, that she is determined to change their minds and hearts towards thinking for a better future for themselves. She wants to be _that_ person for them.

Only she has to make a better strategy than the last one. Arching her back, she sighed before deciding to head out for a walk by the sea.

 _'Aja! Ga Eul. Fighting!',_ she thought to herself before closing the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Soothing breeze and cascading waves greeted Woo Bin as he walked down the stairs from the plane. He can't help but smile at this sudden jest of freedom, which he never really got when he was in the city, always before the eyes of the media, business moguls, mafia leaders, and fangirls.

He can't help but wonder though, what he's gonna do next. His mother arranged everything for him, seeing to it that he is still comfortable even with this sudden change in lifestyle.

 _'So this is mom's hometown.',_ he thought as he roamed his eyes around him.

He fished out his phone from his pocket and took a picture of the views around him. He then sent them to the rest of the F4, though he doesn't know why. They've been here countless of times.

Maybe he just really misses them.

 _'Yo, look at that view, bros. I'm in paradise.'_

After putting back his phone in his pockets, he then proceeded to walk out of the airport, and towards the car that's been waiting for his arrival upfront. _Some_ o _ld habits die hard._

Just because he's no longer in the city, doesn't mean he'd be treated less than a prince in here. That also doesn't mean that hoards of girls will stop checking him out, either. After all, he just left his old lifestyle, not his pretty face.

He just smiled in return to the glances of the people around him, and took the car keys from his chauffeur. He rested his hands on the steering wheel, bowing down his head, and letting out a smile. _Finally a genuine one at that._

Cracking his knuckles, He tightened his grip and started the engine to life.

 _Here goes nothing._

 _..._

Ga Eul sat on the bench perched on the bay walk of the neighborhood she's staying, and stared at the ocean up ahead.

The wind played with her hair, and she smiled against the soothing breeze.

This is definitely one of the things she love the most about her job, aside from the students. The location was superb.

Although it was hard to find a place to stay in, the locals were kind enough to her, seemingly attracted to her charm. A family had let her rent out a simple but beautiful beach house that suits her taste and budget.

She specially loved this sweet spot where she go to to relax and think, sometimes both at once, sometimes alternately.

She wonders how Jan Di is, but she didn't brought her phone with her.

 _'That girl, I really owe her big time. Thank you so much for everything, Jan Di~ah. You don't know how lucky I am to have you. Someday, I'll make you and my parents proud. Gu Jun Pyo is so lucky to have you. You really are soulma-',_ she suddenly opened her eyes at the notion.

Ga Eul sighed. It has been more than four years since Yi Jung decided to end things with her, yet her heart still hasn't fully healed. They say it takes 21 days to break a habit, but it's been forever and she hasn't stopped.

 _'My heart still hurts, Yi Jung sunbae. Do you know that while you're healing, I'm the one who's getting broken? DO YOU? Or do you simply no longer...care?'_

Ga Eul tried to stop her tears from flowing, but the breeze stung her eyes. The air around her suddenly turned suffocating, and before she realized what was happening, an ocean of tears is suddenly brimming on her eyes. _Maybe this is why sad people turn to the ocean. Maybe it makes them feel like they're not the only one hurting._

She turned to her pockets to find a handkerchief, but a hand is already stretched out to her holding a soft fabric.

 _' Yo, Ga Eul-yang, didn't expect our reunion to turn out this way.'  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_' Yo, Ga Eul-yang, didn't expect our reunion to turn out this way.'_

Ga Eul turned towards the sound of the voice, shock written all over her face. She stayed like that for a few more seconds, surprised to see who was standing before her.

Woo Bin chuckled at her. Although he was well aware that she had been crying just awhile ago, it's kind of amusing to see her face suddenly contort into another expression, making her look like a walking open book. In a world full of fakery and superficiality, he can't help but think that the woman in front of him is an _anomaly._

 _'Yah, Ga Eul-yang, what's with that look? Am I too handsome that you can't help but wonder about the anatomy of my being? Yah, I don't think your Yi Jung sunbae would like to hear about that.'_

The mention of the guy whose behind her tears made her suddenly aware of who was in front of her. _'Oh, yeah. It's the Don Juan. Birds of the same feather flock together.'_

Ga Eul stood up and reached out for the handkerchief in his hands, while throwing knives at him with her looks.

Song Woo Bin was again amazed at the sudden mood change. _'The ability of this woman to change expressions is amazing.'_

He must have shown the wrong impression though, because she just continued to throw daggers at his direction. He finally wondered what he did wrong as he considers taking a step back, just to put some distance between them.

 _' What, you're planning to become a deer in front of a lion right now? Aissh, what are you thinking.'_

After drying all the tears streaming down her face, Ga Eul handed back the handkerchief towards him, but he just stood there dumbfounded. She rolled her eyes at the notion. _'God, does he think he looks cute with that bewildered expression? Must be the reason why they're both playboys.'_

Now from a third perspective, their exchange of words (or lack thereof), would seem very comical and funny. Everyone strolling in the baywalk, locals and tourists alike, can't help but throw them amused expressions. Why won't they, when they look like a couple fighting and trying not to cause a scene.

One particular boy finally made them break out of their trance when he said rather loudly, _'Look, omma, the lady looks like a lioness ready to pounce on her husband. ROWRRRR!'_

They both turned towards the boy, who immediately hid behind her mama and peeked at them from behind. The mother immediately apologized to them in behalf of her child, and maybe because she doesn't know what else to say, excused herself and told them to just continue fighting if they want.

Chu Ga Eul and Song Woo Bin both looked around them to catch the looks of the other people, who suddenly arrived in swarms around them. It seems as if though they were very alone just moments ago, and now...well now...maybe not so.

 _'Aisshhh, is it so hard to earn an easy and quiet life?',_ Ga Eul muttered to herself before sparing Woo Bin a cursory glance. He, too, seemed to have regained his composure, realizing how dumb he must have looked. This can't do for his reputation.

To dust off the awkwardness that must have seeped into their skins, Woo Bin pretended to cough just to ease out the tension and proceeded to greet her once again.

 _'Chu Ga Eul-yang, I didn't expect to see you here.'_

What he didn't expect more, however, was to see her scoff in disgust, and turn her back from him. He can't help but follow his sight towards the walking lady who just stormed out on him.

 _'Wow, what the hell was that? Was that really Chu Ga Eul?',_ he wondered as he looked at his handkerchief in his hand. He just proceeded to walk back to his car, when an elderly called his attention.

 _'Won't you follow your girlfriend, young lad? It's not helpful to keep a woman angry in a relationship. She's going to use it against you for the rest of your life.',_ he exclaimed to which the other locals nodded in agreement.

Not wanting to cause a scene no more, Woo Bin decided to just play along.

 _' Don't worry, I will, ahjussi. I'll drive her back home.'_

 _..._

Ga Eul returned to her house, sat on the bed, and wrung her hands in frustration at her manners.

 _'Gahh, why did I do that to Song Woo Bin sunbae?'_

and that was rightly so, because she forgot to even ask how he's doing, what he's doing here, or even thank him for lending his handkerchief.

Her back dropped on the bed as she let out her frustration once again by screaming through the pillow.

After a few more moments, she suddenly heard a honk outside of her house. It made her curious, but decided to mind her own business. After a few seconds though, three more honks followed, and then soon, someone knocked on her door.

She wondered who could it be.

As she opened her door, she suddenly remembered that Woo Bin owned a car, and a flash of a luxurious shade of yellow confirmed her conclusion.

The man standing in front of her is no other than Song Woo Bin.

 _'Yah, Ga Eul-yang, how dare you leave me like that.'_

She suddenly remembered how she acted in front of him, and can't help but try to shrink in embarrassment.

 _'S-s-s-sunbae. I'm sorry for earlier.',_ she finally mustered.

 _'Aissh, doesn't matter anymore. I'm thirsty, do you have water?',_ he replied.

Ga Eul hesitated for a few moments, wondering suddenly why he's here, who he's with, why he had to follow her to this house, and so many other things she wish she knows the answer to. Maybe she'd find out soon enough.

 _'yeah.'_

And she let him in.

...

and there goes chapter four. I don't really know how to feel about this, as I typed this on a whim, lol forgive me if it's that bad. I feel like Woo Bin is showing a Jun Pyo side to him, and Ga Eul a Jan Di side of her as well, in this chapter. I'll try to strengthen their character in the chapters after this, I promise. Thank you for reading and please review. Reviews make my days even better:)

Have a good day, readers. Take care always.


	5. Chapter 5

To say that Chu Ga Eul was a bundle of nerves in front of Song Woo Bin would be an understatement.

Ga Eul, as she would later realize, no longer knew how to act in front of Yi Jeong's best friend. Too much has happened, and she had shown more appalling parts of her personality to him than she'd have wanted to. Granted, she was most definitely surprised by his sudden appearance on the beach. And to think he saw her when she was emotional and impassioned. _"Aish, give me a break." ,_ she sighed. But nevertheless, she welcomed him in her apartment and told him quite demurely, to make himself at home. Because in her thinking, there's no other way to face him anymore than to try to erase her previous scandalous reaction towards his kindness.

Ga Eul came back from the kitchen carrying a glass of water, rather tersely. She slightly bowed down towards the now sitting Woo Bin who merely chuckled at her antics, much to her chagrin, and stood up to both receive the water and be somewhat eye level with her. After taking three gulps that finished all of the water's contents, Woo Bin found himself staring at an astounded Ga Eul staring wide-eyed at him.

"Hey, what's with that look Ga Eul-yang? You're now suddenly mesmerized with me drinking water when, –and I'm sure I remember this correctly– not one single thing I said and did earlier seemed to please you? I'm rather offended." , Woo Bin said while trying his best to fake a stoic appearance.

Now, it didn't seem possible for a woman like Chu Ga Eul to feel remotely smaller than she already do, but alas! The woman's small stature and shaking composure has made itself the highlight of Song Woo Bin's entire journey, as she bowed even more before him and curled her fingers while training her eyes upon the floor.

"S-sunbae... I'm...sorry...it...I...I didn't... I wasn't–" , the sound of laughter bouncing through her walls made Ga Eul jerk her head upwards , and she proceeded to stare at him as if he grew a second and a third head all at once.

 _'Y_ _ah, what's up with this guy? Is Woo Bin-sunbae suffering from multiple personality disorder? Should I be concerned? Wahh, I should be.'_ , were Ga Eul's exact thoughts while she stared at Woo Bin half confused and half apalled.

Woo Bin, on the other hand, is having trouble keeping his hysterics at bay. As he looked Ga Eul over, his laughter continued to bubble out of his mouth, because, _'There it goes again, her emotions just keep on betraying her innocent facade everytime she thinks. Really, I'm starting to think her thoughts are somewhat three-dimensional when they show up on her face.'_

It took a few more seconds of that scene: Woo Bin trying to reign himself seriously but gradually slipping every time, and Ga Eul contorting her face to expressions of confusion to bewilderment to worry to annoyance, before it finally settled back on confusion.

"Are you okay?" , and, "You should've seen your face!" , both managed to come out of their lips at the same time.

Woo Bin took a last sip from the glass before handing it back to Ga Eul –who proceeded to put it down on the table beside her–, before taking a seat on the couch and leaning forward as if deep in thought.

"Sunbae, I'm so confused. Are you alright?" , Ga Eul said, taking a seat beside him.

Woo Bin turned towards her and smiled. "No, Ga Eul-yang, I'm perfectly fine. It's just overwhelming, meeting you here and all. I didn't realize until just awhile ago..."

"Realized what, sunbae?"

"Nothing, really. Just that I missed you." , Woo Bin said. Ga Eul didn't get the chance to react to that though, because the man proceeded to take both of her hands in his and stared at them for a moment. "I'm sorry if this is weird at all, Ga Eul, but I did some things that I didn't realize would overwhelm me this much. Then suddenly, you're here, and now, I don't feel so nerve-racked anymore."

"Oh," Ga eul still didn't know what to make out of that, but decided to withhold her growing list of questions for another time, "I suppose that's understandable."

Woo Bin let go of her hands and leaned slightly back before turning towards her again.

"What was that all about back there? Why were you crying, Ga Eul?"

Remembering the day's previous scenarious, Ga Eul turned to look solemnly at Woo Bin.

"Ahh, don't worry about that sunbae. You just caught me on a bad day. Really, I wouldn't worry about it. I even already forgot why I was even crying like that." , she tried to deflect in haste.

The Don Juan saw through this of course, but kept his inquiries to himself. Whatever it is, he has decided to try and make Chu Ga Eul's day better.

The day passed by in a lighter mood for the both of them, when they started conversing about lighter topics. Neither back tracked to each of their worries for the other, trying to be at ease once again in the company that both provided.

It seemed to Woo Bin that the woman he was talking to awhile ago was a different woman entirely, although she remained uniquely Ga Eul. There was now so many things he would have to relearn about her, and so much more he'd like to uncover. As he drove through the village area, he brought his thumb and index finger toward his bottom lip and chuckled at the thought that of all the girls he got to meet in all of his life, no one was quite like Chu Ga Eul. _Certainly no one'_ , he thought with a chuckle.

A/n:

Welp, soooo this chapter is long overdue. I would have to confess that until awhile ago, I thought of just discontinuing the story and live with the guilt afterwards, but this one right here (Eleoopy) sent me a message and it really just powered me up, I guess?? in making this chapter afterwards. I am so sorry for those who favorited and followed this story, because although I am eternally grateful for your support and kind words, I do not deserve you all. Really. I started this story a year ago, and without saying my actual age, I was rather immature and depressive. I tried many times last year to continue this one even with my laptop broken, but the more that I reread the story, the more criticism I held for myself and it went in a downward spiral after that.

I certainly cannot promise when the next update will be, but let us all pray together that I will be a better writer this time. Thankfully, I haven't forgotten my vision for this story just yet. And although this chapter was written on a whim, I hope you still enjoyed reading it. Please keep on supporting me and keep on pestering me for updates haha.


	6. Chapter 6

Four days has passed since the short reunion Woo Bin and Ga Eul had. As the cassanova sprawled across the new sofa in his living room, he idly wondered what the fiery ball of innocence was doing right now in this sunny and rigid weather. Reminiscing their conversation, he did found out that she fulfilled her dreams of becoming a teacher and is teaching third graders at a public school. Just right then, the thought of his best friend came to mind once again, as he remembered how Ga Eul reacted over the topic of So Yi Jung. It left him slightly confused and greatly curious, as to the reason why the woman seemed to tip toe herself around the topic, before she skids onto something else. _'She's incredibly silent and unagitated when I talk to her about anything else, and then turns stiff when the conversation drifts to Yi Jung, and then suddenly, she stands up and talks about a completely different subject.'_ As far as he knows about the pair's relationship, Yi Jung told him that they were both friends, and that they communicate sometimes. When he asked him about their relationship, the man in question answered that there wasn't one to begin with, just a mutual understanding of two individuals who also mutually consented to just staying friends. At the time, he didn't think much of it because although they had the common denominator of Jan Di, he wasn't exactly close to Ga Eul to merit his curiosity about her side of the story. But now, as he lay sprawled on his sofa, sipping on his glass of lemon water, he wonders if what he knew was really the whole truth. Setting down the glass, Woo Bin glides into a sitting position before he picked his phone from his pants' pocket and called the subject of his idle thoughts. He waited patiently for her to pick up, but after ten rings, he dropped the call. _'Maybe she's busy. I guess I'll just stop by later, then.'_ Sighing, he stood up and called one of his father's many secretaries who is at his disposal right now, as his personal assistant.

"Sungjae-ssi, can you please clear up my schedule for the whole afternoon? I have somewhere to be.", Woo Bin addressed to the middle-aged man standing by the door.

"Yes, young master. What time would you like the car to be prepared, young master?", answered the man in earnest.

 _'Every assistant should be this intuitive and compliant. I'll keep in mind to put in good words for you to father, especially since you are to report every 'change' you see in my behavior.',_ mused the cassanova, a slight smirk playing on his lips. This did not ecape the assistant's eyes, and thinking that his master has found a lady to bewitch this early on, he couldn't stop himself from asking after Woo Bin stated the time to prepare his car.

" Are you to meet a friend in this town, young master? Is it someone special?"

Woo Bin pondered on this a while. Is he to meet a friend? _'Well, yes, except she isn't aware.'_ And is she someone special? _' Not exactly, but considering I've got no other friends in sight, I guess that's as good as special.'_ Woo Bin walked past the man and went on his way to his bedroom before saying nonchalantly, "No, no one special but a really welcome surprise, and yes, you may rest early today Sungjae-ssi, don't wait for me. There's not much to rush in here."

...

Ga Eul spent the entire morning in an energetic frenzy, as she continued to lecture her third graders about the difference between the sun and other stars.

" Very clever of you, Soomin-yang, that's a good question indeed. If we know that the Sun is a star and is found in our solar system, what would you call it, hmm, Soomin?", Ga Eul smiled as she watched the girl scrunch her eyebrows while thinking.

"What do you mean what do I call it? It already has a name. The sun.", the girl said in confusion.

"Exactly! It has a name, and it is the sun.", Ga Eul exclaimed as she wait for the girl to catch up. The rest of the class also seemed to be thinking, with varying degrees of commitment.

A boy from the back slowly raised his hand as if hesitating. Ga Eul recognized him as Joon, one of the pupils she home visited a few months ago to encourage the parents to let him pursue academics. The boy is sharp-minded, and has an advanced ability in reading, spelling and solving problems from the rest of the class.

"Yes, Joon-gun? Would you please help Soomin in answering her question?", she smiled at the boy who is now standing up. The rest of the class looked behind them as the boy stayed silent for a few seconds before speaking up.

"We should think of it like people, right teacher? We all have similar features, but we are also very different from each other. In able to identify each one of us, we are given names. The stars are kind of like that too. They have names so we can identify them. The sun is the closest to us, so we named it that to give the sun recognition. The sun is a star, but not all stars are called sun. They have diffent names just like we do...is that right, teacher?" The boy shyly said, as some of his classmates nodded in understanding, while some gaped at him.

"Very clever analogy, Joon. Does everyone now understand how the sun and stars are similar yet differ from each other?", Ga Eul addressed everyone. A few nods later, and the ringing bell signaled the end of the subject. Teacher Ga Eul proceeded to make the students fall in line, before going to the school cafeteria to take their break.

At lunchtime, she went to her desk to take few minutes of nap she badly needed. _'The day isn't nearing it's end, yet I'm so tired already. I dont think I can do this anymore_.' , Ga Eul aimlessly thought. She is lying of course, because she spent a few hours of her supposed to be sleep organizing a new strategy. So far, it seems to be effective. She just wished that it will have a consistent effect on her pupils and that they will find a love of learning in their lives. As she dozed off, she idly wondered how she will keep up with the rest of the day.

...

By the time Woo Bin finished his lunch, he has already formulated a plan to learn more about the situation between Ga Eul and Yi Jung. It got to the best of him, the seemingly contradiction of Yi Jung's words and Ga Eul's actions. He is now very curious as to what really happened between the two. As far as he knows, Yi Jung is now engaged to Lee Dara, the heiress of L's Hotels, who is also currently studying in Sweden.

Getting in the car, he wondered where he can find the best donuts to bring. _'Does Ga Eul even like donuts?' ,_ he wondered, before saying "Who doesn't?", out loud.

Driving around, he sighted a cute and dainty bakeshop off the side of the road. Parking in front, he hopped off the car and proceeded to fulfill the first part of his plan.

Woo Bin thanked the attending crew, who bashfully smiled at him like a sweet ache, before going out of the shop. He went to the driver's side before opening the door and setting the designed box on his passenger seat.

As he parked the car in front Ga Eul's

lot, he noticed the array of people present in the neighborhood. _'A lot of the locals here like to smile a lot'_ , he decided, as he nodded to an elderly woman smiling at him from the other side. Standing in front her doorstep, Woo Bin gradually knocked five times on the door. After a few moments, he knocked once again before trying the knob, and realizing that it's locked. _'She's not home?'_ Not knowing where Ga Eul is, Woo Bin went back to his car before spotting the elderly from earlier walking towards him.

"Are you looking for Ga Eul, young man?", the woman asked him in earnest.

Woo Bin regarded the elderly woman silently before asking about Ga Eul's whereabouts.

"Are you a visiting friend, young man? Do you not know that she's working at school right now?", the elderly woman said in return.

Woo Bin internally hit himself for completely neglecting that piece of information. _'_ _Of course, it's a weekday. Of course, she'd be at school right now, teaching a bunch of potential psychopaths.'_

After the slight embarassment, Woo Bin smiled back at the elderly woman before asking for directions towards the school. Returning to his car, he sped up the road before him, trying to visualize Ga Eul teaching. _' I hope she's not finished yet. I'd like to see her try to reign control over a nine-year old army.'_

...

Ga Eul stood in front of her table, watching as her pupils finish their drawings of the solar system. She liked teaching third graders, because they are at an age where they are already inclined to question every bit of information you throw at them, but also believe everything you say when they trust you. Roaming around, she gave complimemts and words of encouragement to everyone, specially those who are exhibiting a good eye for the arts.

As the bell rang, signalling the end for today's class, Ga Eul gently commanded her pupils to pass their pieces of paper forward, finished or not. A few moaned in discontentment, but she just coaxed them and told them to try to catch up better next time. Setting the papers on her table, she proceeded to listen to her class saying their goodbyes for the day, before saying likewise, and proceeded to instruct the class president to let them fall in line before going out silently.

Now, even with this procedure, you can't really tame everyone every single time. As she listened to them chat and play while walking towards the door, she heard fairly well the silence that followed. A small smile graces her lips at the notion of their sudden meekness before realizing that the last of the line hadn't shortened at all.

Raising her head to ask what the problem is, she traced their sights towards the man perched on the railings on the hallway looking and grinning at her. Ga Eul felt her jaw slacken, momentarily dazed.

"S-sunbae...", was the only coherent thing she was able to form.

"Ga Eul-yang, you don't seem too happy to see me. Am I disturbing you?", Woo Bin asked while cracking another grin in her direction.

Ga Eul forgot that he was even here! She was too surprised to react and keep up with him.

"Teacher Chu? Who is he?"

"Teacher Chu, do you know him?"

"Why does he know your name, teacher?"

"Is he your friend, teacher?"

"Does he come from the capital like you, teacher?"

"Teacher Chu, is he your boyfriend", were the questions that drifted to Ga Eul's ears before she could even decide between blushing or smacking her head.

Woo Bin only had the grace to laugh heartily.

...

A/n:

1\. can you believe i was able to write a longer chapter??? never thought I'd live to see this happening, but here we go ho ho ho.

2\. wasn't sure if i used the proper korean honorifics, and that's on me cuz I don't know anything about korean culture nor did i do a proper research, and I'm sorry for the mistakes i might have made

3\. please review and give your girl a beating. tell me all about the wrong grammars, the inconsistent structure, boring narrative, tell me please. it's for my own good. pretty pleaseeee

4\. take.good.care.seriously.i care about any breathing creature who enjoys loitering here in fanfiction.wink.wink.

5\. i don't know why I'm doing this to SoEul. they were my otp when i was younger, my younger self would totally whack me in the head for this.


	7. Chapter 7

If there was anything much more amusing than the one playing in front of him, Woo Bin would be down to watch it and actually _criticize_ whatever it was that has the audacity to challenge Ga Eul's shy-mannered charm.

Oh, he knew. He kind of expected. He was of course itching to see whether or not a new array of cinematic expressions would show up on the woman's face. It was endearing to him, watching her pace comfortably around the room and be _so motherly._ She wasn't discussing anything like what he first expected and hoped to see, but still,it was decidedly nice to know that she wasn't anything like what some of his past teachers had been. God forbid him if it turned out Ga Eul is a monster in class, although on second thought, maybe the sight of it would still make up for how wrong the idea was. _'Nah, her nature's too gentle and light, I wonder if she's even capable of harboring unpure thoughts.'_ , he thought with a lopsided smile.

It was _endearing_ , watching her do something so mundane as pacing, yet still triumphantly exude her passion for her job. The way she makes sure to bother her pupils and talk to them while they work on whatever their task was, would have felt annoying if it were someone else, but her pupils seemed to light up to her attention and bask themselves in her presence; it felt like a privilege seeing her like that, somehow. _'Well, that's Chu Ga Eul for you_ , _I guess."_

When the door opened and the first of the young kids sprang through the door like little jacks in a big unassuming box, he was actually taken aback. He hadn't notice them falling in line before going out at all. Hell, he didn't notice the bell ring either. It was probably due to this very reason, that he now finds himself staring eye to eye with a bunch of nine-year olds peering curiously at his smiling face. _Damn, he didn't like kids._ _'I'm not smiling for you, potential psychopaths.'_

The staring went on for a few more seconds, before he found himself redirecting his gaze to an open-mouthed gaze brought to him by a surprised Ga Eul.

Now, this is how he finds himself smiling even more. He was about to neutralize his expression awhile ago, because _damn it, my smile wasn't for the kids,_ but now that it found it's proper host, it only seemed natural to smile even more.

"S-sunbae?", Ga Eul gaped at him.

"Yah, Ga Eul-yang, you don't seem too happy to see me. Am I disturbing you? Becau–"

"Teacher Chu? Who is he?"

"Teacher Chu, do you know him?"

"Why does he know your name, teacher?"

"Is he your friend, teacher?"

"Does he come from the capital like you, teacher?"

"Teacher Chu, is he your boyfriend?", tumbled past the kids' mouths making Woo Bin laugh in reply.

It wasn't that the questions were absurd or crazy (although maybe some of them were) or any of the sort that made the whole scene comical to him. It's the behavior of the kids in front of him and the redundancy of Ga Eul's still shocked expression that did it for him.

 _'Seriously though, I was probably this annoying and brash as a kid. So many questions.'_

While he was busy dismissing their questions with a laugh, Ga Eul on the other hand, seemed perturbed. Okay, maybe even disturbed. She didn't know how to react. She has no idea how to remmedy the situation and brush it off with nonchalance the way Woo Bin seemed to be exceptional at. But alas, her brain has reached earth and she was able to almost act accordingly. Almost.

"Kids, what did I teach you a-about courtes-sy?", she stuttered, silently cursing her failure at maintaining her grace. "You should not have greeted Song Woo Bin-nim the way you did. That was in very poor taste. Please apologize immediately." , she started again, though it came of rather stoicly, this time.

"Mianhe, Song Woo Bin-nim.", all the pupils sang at once, upset by the way they seemed to upset their kind teacher.

Woo Bin pondered upon this exchange and looked with quiet admiration the command that Ga Eul has instilled upon her pupils, because he knew that it was out of respect and not fear for their part. It then occured to him just how little he really knew about Ga Eul, but also how it didn't bother or surprise him that much whenever she shows a new facet to her character anymore. This is just how she is, he'd guess. Innocent but unreserved; well-behaved but raw in her emotions. _'A stripped down and more feminine version of Jan Di, then.'_

He looked at Ga Eul first, noting how her smile had been shy and hesitant and just a bit unsure, before he turned his attention once again to the kids bowed before him.

"Nah, it's no big deal. No damage done, kids. Besides, you hurt me more with the formality you're all using. Woo Bin-ssi, or Woo Bin hyung, or Woo Bin oppa sounds infinitely better, don't you think so?", he said with what he hoped was a cool drawl. He didn't like kids,but that doesn't mean they aren't allowed to like him. Perhaps, he could use that in the future.

As he watch the faces of some kids break into grins and sunny smiles, his own switched on at the sight of Ga Eul's disturbed expression.

...

"Yo, Ga Eul-yang, what's up? Am I bothering you? Should we meet another time?", Woo Bin questioned as they walked side by side towards his car.

Ga Eul snapped out of her daze, and looks up at Woo Bin with a confused expression.

"What do you mean, sunbae?", she asked.

Woo Bin shrugged. "Well, you've been spacing out on me earlier and you looked like you didn't belong to the current picture. Are you alright?", he asked with a smile, but the worry in his eyes was still evident.

Ga Eul turned a few shades redder hearing this before scowling slightly.

"Ugh, no it's nothing, sunbae. I mean, I was surprised by your visit, yes, but I'm mainly just tired. Whole day at work felt like a whole week. Sorry if I was spacing out. Sorry too, for my pupils' questions about you. Some of them were too...assuming in nature.", she turned even redder saying this.

"Oh, that's good then.", Woo Bin said with a smirk, knowing that he'll see once again the familiar view of confusion etched on her face.

Ga Eul snapped her head towards him, brows scrunched together and a slight dimple on her left cheek as she pursed her lips in confusion.

"W-wha?"

Woo Bin internally gave himself a standing ovation. On the outside, he let out a light chuckle.

"No, I mean that it's good that you feel tired, because that means you're treating your job seriously and you haven't run out of passion. Given the responsibilities of a teacher, I'd be surprised if you didn't feel tired after a long day at work. Also, it's good that you're apologizing for your pupils. It means you think of their well-being and you want them to learn necessary values. It shows you care that they did something that needed improvement. I like that.", he turned towards her and genuinely smiled.

"But you should know, that one (he holds up a finger), you should take better care of yourself if you're always tired, or at least find a way to conserve your energy while teaching. Also, don't apologize. I don't like kids much, but even that was cute-sounding to my ears. Their inquisitions shows their interest for information. So don't apologize. I wasn't offended in any way.", he ended and fished his car keys out of his pocket.

He didn't notice Ga Eul staring at him the entire time, a look of awe on her face. She was taken aback by his statement of course, but it shook her even more, how unshallow his words were. Not that she thought he was stupid, just that he told something she didn't expect him to think. She appreciated this side of him very much.

Besides, it distracted her of thoughts of a certain person, who happened to be her companion's best friend. Woo Bin didn't need to know about her suspicions. She doesn't want to think ill of him, but they are after all, birds of the same feather. And Yi Jeong hurt her. Who knows what this one's real intentions really were.

She knows he's interested to know the real score between her and his best friend. She doesn't want to share that facet of her life to anyone, let alone share it to someone who personally knows the source of her pain. Maybe he's really genuine in his story of starting anew, but that doesn't mean he won't pry into her feelings, and make her feel worse. Because that was what Yi Jeong did to her. He made her feel like it was she who lacked, who didn't satisfy. She didn't need another man making her feel like being involved with a cassanova was entirely her fault. She definitely didn't need an association with another one.

But so far, he hasn't been implying that in his actions. She didn't know what the visit was for, but if it turned out he's fishing for information about Yi Jeong and her, then good riddance. She's done with men who think so highly of themselves, and so lowly of her.

Woo Bin switched on his car as they were nearing it, and opened the car's door for Ga Eul. He walked towards his side, when he noticed a pair of eyes not far from where he's standing. Trying to act as nonchalantly as possible, he took in the steel-like gaze a physically fit man bore through him, standing behind an opened car door. He was crouched slightly, as if he was about to get in his car himself, but his eyes were narrowed, searching for recognition in Woo Bin's movements.

Woo Bin don't recognize him. But he recognizes the danger that comes from this man's gaze. How the man found him, he doesn't know, and with very few contacts that can help remedy his situation, he decided he's going to have to remedy that himself.

Seating comfortably, he closed the door and turned to a staring Ga Eul. He can't help but smile to her, although worry is starting to fill him up. He didn't want Ga Eul in here anymore. That man clearly saw her, and he can't risk him using her. Or hurting her. Woo Bin asked the words that punctured Ga Eul's serene expression once more.

"Ga Eul-yang, do you know how to drive?", Woo Bin said, his gentle smile warping into something more serious.

Ga Eul immediately picked up on the change of atmosphere, and found herself suddenly nervous.

"Why?", she breathed out. She's never seen him this grim.

"Because I'm gonna need your skills. I need you to drive for me.", Woo Bin retorted.

"Why?", Ga Eul asked in exasperation.

"Because," Woo Bin threaded, " danger is looming ahead and I need you to drive yourself to safety while I take good care of eliminating the problem."

Seeing her baffled and questioning expression, he let out an indignant sigh.

"Look, I promise to answer your questions later, every single one of them, but right now, I need you to trust me and do what I say. I need you to drive. And I need you to drive fast, okay?", Woo Bin says, dreading how fast everything in this situation turned sinister. _'So much for a doughnut and coffee situation to ask for, huh.'_

Ga Eul is still having trouble understanding his cryptic words to her.

"Why?", she asks.

"Because," he unlocks her seatbelt and holds her hand to bring her to abandon her seat and trade places, "we're gonna need it."

...

1\. welp, there was a problem with updating. please let me know.

2\. i might start changing the rating because i need more of mafia Woo Bin in action and Ga Eul having more than mildness and innocence and pureness and everything goody-goody as her personality.

3\. also, i gave ga eul a dimple. why? cuz i want so.

4\. please review:) let me know what you think.

5\. also, we are having jan di and yi jeong on the next chapter:)


	8. Chapter 8

Woo Bin didn't keep up with his promise.

It has been three days already after that fateful day had happened, and then _poof_ _!_ he just went on and disappeared. He vanished right after dropping her off, saying he had to rush back home to check on something. _'For someone who has a reputation for being smooth, you're quite not good with being elusive, Woo Bin-sunbae.',_ Ga Eul inwardly thought back then.

Woo Bin had promised to answer her questions, every single one of them. He said so himself. _So why is he suddenly gone?,_ Ga Eul pondered somberly.

But rather than being angry, Ga Eul found she was filled more with worry, not remorse, and flicked herself over for the morbid thoughts occupying her brain, making her dread the worst of the worst.

It wasn't lost on her that Woo Bin was a mafia. And not a small-scale, insignificant, unrecognizable member of a gang. He was the son of a Mafia leader. He was the Mafia Prince personified. He wasn't called the Don Juan just because of his womanizer status. She knew this because Jan Di mentioned it to her in passing once or twice before, and although she doesn't know the ins and outs and the order of business about being one, she knew it was a dangerous thing to be. She just didn't realize how dangerous it actually was. And if it was true Woo Bin was trying to vacation from his old life at the very least, then what happened that day means more trouble for him.

To be honest, nothing bad or grotesque actually happened, at least in her perspective. Although she was nervous and anxious as she drove through the streets, she can still remeber bits and pieces of the whole ordeal. There was a phone call made. A gun taken out the side of the driver's seat. Lots of turns and lots of swerves until they made it to the main road. Parking inside an abandoned warehouse. Switching cars. Other cars driving through the openings. Woo Bin driving her through another set of gates from before. Miles and miles of trees. Then nothing.

It was a very silent and tense ride. If it wasn't for the rush of adrenaline coursing through her and anxiety keeping her toes on the brink of never-ending nervousness, she was sure she would have felt awkward. She didn't even remember thinking anything. All was lost to her the moment her eyes found Woo Bin. She just watched there in her seat as Woo Bin's focus turned hawk-like and his grip turned into steel. He clocked his jaw once, twice, and tightened his grip on the steering wheel even more. How he kept an eye on the rearview mirror while having austere focus on the road ahead was something she couldn't comprehend. He checked on the side mirror a couple of times too, before they passed through a narrow passage Ga Eul hadn't even known would somehow lead to her house. When she was about to slip out of her seat belt, her fingers were visibly shaking and unsteady, and she couldn't help but bite her lip as Woo Bin turned to do the seemingly impossible task for her. She remember mumbling her thanks and going out of the car, silently regarding him the entire time. She invited him for snacks inside, but he politely declined, saying he had to rush home to fix some things. He smiled to her, however, and turned to get something from the backseat. After reaching for something, he turned towards her once again, his hands filled with a box of what seems to be doughnuts, and a cup of coffee. Although his smile looked genuinely real and heartfelt, the strained look on his eyes hadn't escaped her. She knew then, what he had done for her.

Woo Bin took it his responsibility to make sure she was safe and secure. All of those zigzagging directions, the encouragements he said to make her drive faster than she would normally allow, everything was so she wouldn't be tangled in the mess he found himself in. Her suspicions and doubts about his character and intentions vanished by this account. Woo Bin might be mafia, but he wasn't a brash and uneducated member that would flick danger and destruction to just about anyone.

All she remembered after realizing all of that was staring at his car speeding away, then staring at a box of doughnuts in her bed, with half of its contents sitting in her belly.

She wasn't even in a trauma about the whole experience, she proceeded to think. It was just so surreal and anticlimactic at the same time. She thought she was really gonna die. She thought about the scenes she saw on movies, cars flipping and guns trading bullets. But none of that happened. It was just Woo Bin egging her on to speed past the limit and she watched as a red car behind her become a miniature of its size before.

This was how she came into the conclusion why Woo Bin was nowhere to be found these past few days. He probably wants to cut off ties to protect her. He might be terrified he'd cause her tragedy. But rather than comfort Ga Eul that she was no longer in danger, it only worsened how she felt. The ugly feeling has been simmering low in her stomach since then, and it was finally time for her to acknowledge how horrible the notion of safety while Woo Bin was facing the notion of death made her feel. No, if this is how she'd feel, she'd rather know how Woo Bin is doing and be there to help him if anything goes wrong. _' It's ridiculous, Ga Eul. You don't even have any skill to dispose, how could you possibly help him?'._ But she doesn't know what else to do.

Ga Eul tried to call him to no avail. Her texts were left unanswered. She didn't even know where he stayed.

This was probably the driving force that prompted her to call Jan Di. She felt terrible that she's just now calling her best friend to inform her of this whole sonata, but she didn't know what else she could do. She carried on fine the past days, but now the void is proving too much to avoid any longer.

"Ga Eul, what do you mean Woo Bin had to transfer you to another car so you can go home! What is he even doing there? I don't get the whole picture!", she heard Jan Di purr.

"Neither do I, Jan Di-yah. I'm starting to get a little neurotic in here. I haven't seen a glimpse of him since then!", Ga Eul can't help but wail.

She bit her nail as the other line turned static for a moment, before she heard a huff of breath on the other end.

"Okay wait, let's talk again later. My brain is having a hard time processing this. I'm gonna speak to Jun Pyo, ask him to check on Woo Bin then I'll call you. Okay?", her best friend assured her.

"Okay. Take care, Jan Di-yah."

"No, you take care, okay? Don't forget to eat. Don't do anything stupid, unless I say so, okay. Bye!", Jan Di said.

Ga Eul smiled at this. "Bye!", she said before she dropped the call. Somehow, Jan Di calmed her nerves. Her friend is always willing to go the extra mile for her, and she couldn't be more thankful.

However, those few moments of calm didn't last very long. After several minutes of thinking about the good ol times, Ga Eul's mind went drifting once again to thoughts of a certain man and she began pacing about in her room, not finding comfort anywhere. She felt hopeless. She didn't like feeling this way. She knows that it is useless to blame herself for not knowing anything, but she can't help it. That's how she feels right now. And she has learned a long time ago, how it's best for her to acknowledge these feelings no matter how horrible, than to fake her enthusiasm and positivity all the time.

Yi Jeong inadvertently taught her that. When he broke her heart, everyday became a battle for her. It was hard being swayed by her emotions one moment, then turn to reason the next, but it was even harder for her to mediate between the two. It was a hard task to propel herself forward towards the waves of her emotions crashing against her boat, but she continued rowing with the little paddles of reason within her control. She now knew that if she had let herself askew, she would have lost it and have nothing to hold on to now. If she didn't push herself to atleast move as a creature of habit, she would have willingly let herself fall apart.

But that was beside the point.

Because, now, she realized Yi Jeong was probably the only person who'd be privy to Woo Bin's location, or at least have the privilege to ask for it, and as much as she hated to confront him again _so soon_ or just ever, she also knew it would only be a matter of time before the absence of Woo Bin would cease to be tolerable even to someone with her patience. Besides, at least now she was sure that she can talk to him and not be a heaping mess afterwards.

Ga Eul waited patiently for Jan Di to call her again. It must have only been an hour, although it felt like too much time has passed. Ga Eul didn't wanna dwell too much on the prospect of having to call Yi Jeong to appease herself of her worry for the man's best friend. She also didn't dwell on the fact that perhaps she's worrying too much about a man who can definitely take care of his own body better than anyone she knows.

When her phone began to vibrate against her desk, she all but ran towards it and held it against her ear without checking the caller ID.

"Hello? Jan Di-yah, have you got any information? Please tell me Jun Pyo found something. I really am so worrie–", she managed to squeak before an all too familiar voice broke her sentence.

"Ga Eul-yang? Why are you asking about Woo Bin?", the charming voice of Park Yi Jeong voiced on the other end.

Ga Eul forgot to breathe for a moment. She was so taken aback by the sound of his voice, she needed to chant _breathe, breathe, breathe_ to herself to keep steady. After giving an audible sigh, Ga Eul allowed herself a moment of silence before addressing the man who called her.

"Yi Jeong-sunbae.", she breathed out.

That name was once the reason of her heart skipping a beat, before it became the reason it stopped beating at all. Now, however, she was finding herself more in control of his name, like it was a scar she has looked at too many times in the mirror to be bothered by it anymore.

"Yi Jeong-sunbae," she tried it on her tongue once again before proceeding.

"I know that Jun Pyo-sunbae has probably told you about what happened already, although if it was through Jan Di-yah's narrative, I'd probably have to start telling it once again so you'd understand."

"Tell me, then.", came his nonchalant albeit curious reply.

Ga Eul began retelling the story, at least the parts she could remember, and answered his questions in between. When she finished giving him information, she heard him click his tongue on the other end. She could almost hear him thinking.

"I don't know Ga Eul, I don't understand why you're so concerned?", Yi Jeong prodded.

"What do you mean, sunbae? Of course I'd be worried. Aren't you?", Ga Eul asked, perturbed by his nonchalance.

"You should know not to stick your nose in this Ga Eul. Woo Bin might be carefree and chill, but he certainly isn't someone you'd wanna get tangled with. If he's distancing himself from you, then perhaps you should allow him. He's just like that. You shouldn't be surprised.", Yi Jeong said to her.

Ga Eul was decidedly bothered now. Maybe he had a point, and he knew Woo Bin better than her, but somehow she can't find it in herself to believe that that's just how he is. She refuse to.

"Sunbae, I know you think I'm getting too att–", she retorted before hearing a vague voice that sounded feminine on the other end.

Yi Jeong then hung up.

Ga Eul drew back from the phone, staring at it for a few terse seconds before huffing in exasperation. Why Yi Jeong hung up on her, she doesn't know. She wasn't even able to at least get Woo Bin's address in here. She looked at her phone, and realized Yi Jeong had a new number. She saved the new one on her contacts, promising herself that she would force the man to cooperate if it was necessary.

She might be suddenly caring for far too much, and with her guilt of her previous assumptions about Woo Bin paired with it, she can't help but worry for the man. At least, that's what she told herself.

If only Ga Eul was placing more attention to her surroundings, she would have noticed a man dressed as a commoner who has been following her since that day happened, guarding her from a distance, who's stance suggested he was not a commoner at all.

...

A/n:

1\. This was not edited, so please forgive the mistakes.

2\. Please tell me your thoughts about this chapter lovely people.

3\. Reminding you to drink water:)


End file.
